1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an individual identification apparatus for confirming identities of individuals by using a pattern recognition technique.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, confirmation of identities of individuals is required in order to manage entrance and exit of individuals in and out of restricted areas and to prevent free access to important equipment. An individual identification apparatus has been proposed to identify each individual under investigation with a specific individual on record. The person under investigation will be referred to as an "arbitrary individual" hereinafter. Fingerprints, face patterns, retinal vascular patterns, palm prints, voice patterns, and DNA patterns are unique for each individual. Accordingly, the individual identification apparatus is designed to previously record such a unique characteristic of a specific individual. When desiring to identify an arbitrary individual with the specific individual, the device picks up a corresponding characteristic of the arbitrary person. Then, the individual identification apparatus compares the picked up characteristic of the arbitrary person with the recorded characteristic of the specific person. This type of individual identification apparatus is described in "Individual Identification Technique and Needs and Future of That Technique" by Hayashi ("Measurement and Control," Vol 25, No.8, 1986.)